


Ursai and Pirates and Parrots, Oh My!

by PumpkinWrites



Series: Heart of the Home: Tales From the Kitchen [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute Domestic Nonsense, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Cuteness, Look At These Dorky Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWrites/pseuds/PumpkinWrites
Summary: Summer gets creative with Halloween costumes.





	Ursai and Pirates and Parrots, Oh My!

"DADDY! DADDY LOOK!"

Taiyang glanced up from the steamer at the sound of excited, running feet tore through the living room and into the kitchen, his blonde-haired daughter appearing in his line of sight, wearing what he assumed was her Halloween costume. She was dressed in a black onesie, with white fleece patterns sewn strategically over it to give her the appearance of a tiny ursa.

Or, at least, the appearance of an adorable little girl who'd been mostly eaten by one.

"DAAAAADDY LOOK I'MMA URSAAA!" she bellowed, fiercely attacking his leg with a bear hug befitting such a tiny, fearsome creature.

"Oh no! Someone, help! There's an ursa!" he laughed. "I think it's after my buns!"

"RAWR -- buns?"

He took advantage of Yang's momentary distraction to pry her off of his leg and scoop her up, bracing her against one side while he nudged the covered plate of finished buns away from the edge of the counter.

"What kinda buns?" she demanded. She struggled, just enough to get her arms free and cling onto him, trying to peek down at the plate. "Daaaaaddy! What kinda buns?!"

"Summer, quick!" he called, shifting Yang's very slight weight against his side and away from the plate "Come help me save the buns!"

" _MOOOOOOOOOMMY!_ DADDY'S NOT SHARIN' THE BUNS!"

The huntress's bright laughter echoed through from the living room as she appeared in the doorway, holding baby Ruby against one shoulder. At least... he was sure it was Ruby, though it was difficult to tell through the little blue hood that was up over the back of her head. Summer herself, it appeared, was dressed as a pirate. "Tai, you didn't tell me you were making food, I would've waited to get the girls dressed."

"They're just buns, Summer, nothing messy, I made the dough before I realized we don't have any meat that I could thaw out quick enough... safely, anyway." Taiyang set the toddler down, taking the lid off of the steamer and fanning at the last of the steam before he reached in and took out the last five buns. "I did get creative, though."

"Oh? Creative how?"

He grinned, handing a bun off the cooled plate to Summer, and another to Yang, laughing along with Summer when the shorter huntress realized that her teammate had, in fact, gotten creative with this round of buns. It seemed that he'd dyed the dough orange, and scored little lines into the buns to make them into...

"Pum'kins!" Yang exclaimed happily, holding hers up to Summer to show her. "Mommy, pum'kins!"

"That's right, sweetie, they are pumpkins! Tai, honey, these are so cute!" Summer giggled, tearing a piece of hers off to give to Ruby, who was beginning to squirm around under her costume. "If you thought of this earlier, you could've put chocolate in them or something."

"I'll have to remember that. Lemme see Ruby's costume, what's she supposed to be?"

"Hm?" Summer asked through a mouthful of bun, before making a sudden noise of excitement and swallowing. She turned the little one around to show off a bright blue, cartoonish-looking shark costume. Ruby's sleepy little face was peeking out between two rows of felt teeth, and her eyes blinked open as if to glare at whoever had disturbed her nap.

"You... made her a shark?" Taiyang snickered. "Is she seriously a shark?"

"I used the same pattern I did for Yang's ursa costume, I just changed the feet and the hood and put mittens on it. And besides, I would laugh too much if I were you. You haven't seen your costume yet."

"Did Qrow have anything to do with my costume?" he asked automatically. "Because if he did, I'm not wearing it."

"You are, because I already made it. Yang, go upstairs with Daddy and show him his costume."

"Okay!" Yang shoved the rest of her bun into her mouth, grabbing her father's hand and pulling on him until he followed her out of the kitchen.

Their footsteps had just turned off of the staircase when the back door opened and closed quietly, a lighter pair of feet entering the kitchen moments before their owner planted a kiss on Summer's cheek. "Well, don't you look adorable."

"About time you got back!"

"Told you I wouldn't be long." Qrow stole the rest of Summer's bun out of her hand, popping it into his mouth. "Mm, these are good, you make these?"

"Nope, Tai did, I can't steam anything right. They're pumpkins."

Ruby began to fuss again at the new voice, and Summer turned her around, letting sleepy silver eyes touch on her favorite person in the house. The infant babbled excitedly, reaching little mittened hands out to be passed to Qrow, who took her instantly and hugged her against his chest. "Hey kiddo. How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm great, thanks. And Ruby certainly isn't complaining today." Summer laughed at her own joke, reminding every adult in the room of Taiyang. "Guess what her big sister got her for her birthday?"

"Hmm..." Qrow grinned, pretending to think. "I give up."

"I think she had some help from her Daddy, but Yang picked out a cute little playmat for her. And Tai got her some onesies."

"Aww. That's sweet. Hey, where is Tai?"

"Upstairs getting his costume on. You got lucky with your costume: he actually has to wear one."

"... you didn't." Qrow's face lit up. "You... did you make it?"

"Mmmhm," she grinned. "He should be about done, just give him a minute. I think he was ready to be mad about it, but he'll think it's cute."

Almost as if summoned, Taiyang reappeared in the doorway to the kitchen, fully changed into an ursa onesie that matched Yang's perfectly, though he hadn't bothered to put the hood up just yet. He'd picked Yang back up, settling her on one hip as she tried desperately to pull his hood up for him.

"Awww, look at our two little ursai!" Summer gushed. Her scroll was in her hand impossibly quick, the shutter sound clicking rapidly. "Tai, sweetie, put your hood up, I wanna get a cute picture!"

"Qrow had better look like having to suffer with us," he half-warned, finally ducking his head a bit to let Yang pull up his hood.

"Don't worry, I am."

"He's my parrot!" Summer cheered.

Qrow's eyes narrowed when Tai burst out into ringing, bright laughter, though with the rarity of such an event nowadays, even though it had been well over three years since **_It_** had happened, he couldn't find it in him to be truly upset with the blond man. "I don't have to walk around the entire town trick-or-treating, but I have to sit there on Summer's shoulder and not say anything the whole time."

"You have to be quiet? Wow, you _are_ suffering." Tai shifted Yang's weight again, helping her to climb up onto his shoulders. "This is really cute, though, Summer."

"Did you find the pockets?"

"... it has _pockets?!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one's so short and kind of lacking substance. I started it back when the Birthdayween episode of Chibi premiered and promptly forgot about it. Whoops.
> 
> Anyone who keeps up with Always Open might recognize Ruby's shark costume. Worse comes to worse, I'm just gonna say she's Left Shark.
> 
> I might actually write them going out trick-or-treating, introduce some of my headcanoned Signal Staff. But this part's up, that's what matters.


End file.
